A Badly Written MarySue
by Chel aka Elf Goldfish Cracker
Summary: Alternate title: "Chel" a girl lands in middle-earth... self insert... don't sue me, please. R/R! very badly written...


Chel  
by Chel aka Elf Goldfish Cracker  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
one day there was a girl named Chel she was beautiful and people who saw her fell in love except other  
girls because thats gay and they got jellos of her because she was beautiful and had hot guys fall in   
love with her except that she was wierd so peopl who met her thought she was weird and on drgus but she   
wasnt even though people thinked she was but so she never had a boyfriend and was very sad like the   
author of this story who has never had a boyfriend and is sad because she wants a hobbit or a elf   
because their so hot  
  
but anywase Chel one day Chel met a man named Eminem and Eminem said to Chel "I will hit a man with   
glasses" and Chel said to Eminem "Never hit a man with glasses hit him with a basball bat" and Eminem  
immortalized chel in Eminems lyrics that Chels mum didn't like becuase Eminem sweared too much so Chel's  
mum was mad because she missed her daughter who had goed to Middle-earth  
  
Chel goed to Middle-earth and when she got thear she sade "hello whare am i" and Legolas said "hello my   
name is legolas and you are in Middle-earth" and chel said "ok legolas will you marry me" and legolas   
said"no i have to go and be gay with aragorn and frodo" and chel said "please because eminem woldn't   
marry me and i need someone to marry me becase otherwise my horse named Pie will be sad that i am not  
happy" and legolas said "well if your horse will be happy i will marry you but i am still gay and in   
love with aragorn and frodo" and chel said "thats ok because i knew that already because i write that  
and so everyone knows" and legolas said "ok but guess what" and chel said what and legolas said "i think  
i love you" and chel said yay and they got married  
  
but one day legolas said i am going to go to the library do you want to come and chel said "ok i will   
come as long as i can get a book called 'harry potter and the order of the phoenix' because i wanted  
to read it athome but my brother stole it and so i couldnt read it because he is only in grade 4 and he  
reads very slow but i read fast and he wouldnt let ne read it until he was done so i got mad and said  
'amin delotha lle' and he kicked me and legolas said ok you can get the book but i didn't know you speak  
elvish and chel said will i can isnt that cool and legolas said yes it is and you are so amazing i learn  
something new about you every day  
  
and when they were in the librarychel was looking for harry potter and she saw a book that the books   
title caught her eye and the title said 'magic people of middle earth' and chel started reading it and  
it said "if a girl falls from the sky and says she comes from a place called massachusetts in the united  
states of america in a different world she is wearing boys jeans and a t shirt that said 'i love my   
attitude problem' and her name is rachel then she is magic and will save the world from darkness by   
killing sauron" and chel said wow my name is rachel and i am from massachusetts in the united states of  
america in a different world and when i came here i was wearing boys jeans and a tshirt that says 'i   
love my attitude problem' so that must mean i have to kill the dark lord sauron  
  
chel went to legolas and told him that and he said i will help you and then they were magically in   
rivendell at a council and elrond lord of imladris said this is a council and frodo has a ring and chel  
said "i will take the ring to mordor because i am magic and have to destroy sauron" but frodo said "no  
it is my ring well not mine but bilbo gave it to me so i will take it" and then a big argument started   
up and chel said "well you can take the ring because i don't want to be corrupted but i should go with  
you because i am going to destroy sauron because im magical and stuff" but truly chel wanted to be near  
the ring so she could kick everybody in middle-earths ass  
  
so chel and frodo and frodos boyfriend sam and aragorn and legolas and boromir and gandalf and merry and  
pippin and a creature named gimli who scared the living hell out of chel and they all went to a place   
called moria where gandalf fell into the grand canyon and died or so everyone thought except chel  
because she can see the future because she is magic then they went to lothlorien where they met a  
radioactive elf named galadriel and she told chel that chel was an elf and chel told the rest of the  
fellowship and legolas said "wow i never even thought but you dont have pointy ears like me and the rest  
of the elves" and chel said "well my parents thought i was a freak like that so i got an operation so my  
ears are like a humans" and legolas said "oh that expalins it" and chel said "yes it makes sense i guess"  
then frodo wandered off and fell in the river so they had to save him and chel jumped in the river and   
saved frodo and frodo said "thank you" and chel said "the script says you are supposed to say you love  
me" and frodo said "no i love"   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
OK, I know that was really...bad... but it was supposed to be! Feel free to MST it and put it on your  
site. I know I will. Yes, MST my own story... hehehe... Review! 


End file.
